The Meaning of Sacrifice
by RavenclawGirl29
Summary: written pre-deathly hallows Ginny/Harry theory Ginny became a Horocrux, she knows Harry won't kill her, so she is forced to take matters into her own hands Warning character death and suicide


**Author's Note**** : this is another story I wrote pre Deathly Hallows that I recently found in my old documents of Microsoft word, it's sad, so be warned, it was one of my many theories I made after the Half-Blood Prince, this one in particular is about Ginny as a Horcrux it's not very good, but I was only like 14, so my skills weren't that developed, now that I look at it, I think I've pulled some of the elements out of it for Hallelujah and Welcome Me Home. Anyways, I hope you like it, please review**

Harry Potter was sitting in the cold, about fifty meters outside the make-shift house Hermione had constructed for them, he had a list made out of the Horcruxes and possible locations.

So far he had four down, three to go, the hardest three; Voldemort, the snake, and the unknown.

"Damn it." Harry cussed throwing the book out of the way frustrated.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked. Harry looked up, she was standing in front of him holding a tray of what looked like tea and toast. "I thought you might be hunger." she knelt down in front of him and pushed the tray towards him.

"Thanks." He said taking a cup, he noticed tears sparkling in her eyes, that was out of character for her, she was tough, she didn't cry very often. "What's the matter."

"Nothing." She said, to quickly to be convincing. She wiped her eyes. "Just...Harry, I wanted to thank you for bringing me with you." She whispered, touching his face gently, that didn't give him a good feeling. "I know it was hard for you, I know you didn't want to, but I'm really glad you did. You'll never know how much that means to me."

"Ginny, what is this about?" He demanded. Why did it feel like she was saying good-bye? He took her hand.

She shook her head and gave him a forced phony smile, beautiful, but fake, Harry knew her well enough to know that. "Nothing, honestly, don't worry."

"Ginny?" Harry challenged. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing." Ginny insisted, "I just wanted to remind you how much I love you." She kissed him, it was a really good kiss, one of the best she ever gave her. The kind of kiss that could stop the world and send it spinning in the other direction.

"Gin..." he whispered when she broke away.

"I'm fine," she said again, "I truly am." She placed a heavy book in front of him. "I'll...I'll see you in a little bit."

"Okay." He said, not entirely sure, he kissed her again. "See you later then." She stood up and walked away from him, her cloak billowing behind her. Harry pushed the tray out of the way and pulled the book towards him, it was old and dusty and bookmarked in several places.

He opened it to the first marker...

_"__When dealing with Unforgivable curses, it is important to remember..."  
_  
That didn't look important it Ginny wouldn't want him to see that. He opened to the next marker...

_"There are several steps to throwing off an Imperius Curse..."_

No, Harry already knew how to throw off an Imperius curse. He opened to the third...

_"When a person becomes emotionally attached to a Horcrux..."_ That caught Harry's attention, he pulled the book closer, _"Attached enough to pull the soul out of it and the Horcrux is destroyed that person will become a Horcrux in it's place. The only way to remove the Horcrux is for that individual to die."___

It took a second for Harry to realize, _the diary_! He jumped up and ran up the hill to where there hut was.

"GINNY!" He yelled. He burst into the house, Ginny was standing in the middle of the room. She was holding a vial of something up to her mouth, she whipped around to face him.

He knew she was going to faint before she did, he ran over and caught her before she hit the floor.

"H...Ha..rr..y." she whispered.

"Ginny," He said, putting his hand on her cheek, "What did you do?"

"...had too..." she murmured, "y...you...need to...Vol-demort..."

"We could have figured something else out!" he said, tears running hot and fast down his face. "We would have figured something out!"

"No..." she panted, her body seizing in Harry's arms, her eyes struggling to focus on Harry's face, she didn't look scared, if she was in pain, but she was hiding it well, her eyes were full of tears, but not tears of sadness. She just stared at Harry like she never wanted to look away. "...hold me..." she grabbed his cloak weakly, "...hold...me while...I die..."

"No." he cried pulling her close, "No, Ginny, I love you so much!"

"...love...you...too..." she breathed. Her chest was heaving as she tried to caught her breath, "...I'm...sorry..." Her eyes gazed over, her hand dropped, she exhaled but didn't inhale again. Harry knew she was gone. His beautiful, caring, smart, kind Ginny. His true love. Gone forever.

~~~

Three months later

~~~

Harry stood over Voldemort's dead body. All the Horcruxes were gone, except for one, himself, he knew from the second Ginny died that he was one too, he always had been, since Voldemort failed to kill him. He had always known, really, but he didn't really except it until Ginny died.

He took out a vial of poison from the cloak of his pocket, Hermione and Ron didn't know what he was about to do, he raised the vial up over his dead enemy.

"To Ginny." He whispered before drinking it in one gulp. Blackness overtook him, through the darkness he saw Ginny's face.

Nothing could separate them now...


End file.
